


getting used to whispering

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Quiet Place, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Day 5: Movie AU (A Quiet Place)They had walked on the usual road, the shoes carefully touching the sand they had covered the pavement with long ago.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Kudos: 6





	getting used to whispering

They had walked on the usual road, the shoes carefully touching the sand they had covered the pavement with long ago. This way, there was less sound, and the creatures wouldn’t find them. They held each other’s hands, and communicated with gestures, and the occasional whisper if they were sure some birds of the wind would mask their voices.

To survive, they’d been forced to adapt, and now this was their new normal. They had lost many people over the last four year, and now they only had each other to depend on. Silence was the new normal, to not fall prey to the creatures.

They were on there way back to their home after scavenging for food, bags now full with cans they had gotten from the grocery store that thankfully already had been broken into. That way, they didn’t have to break the glass, which was a literal gamble in this world.

They kept walking on the round, focusing on getting out from the city, and back to their forest cottage, the place where they still had to be careful, but not to the same extent. The forest was crawling with animals that made noise, and only a short walk from the cottage was a huge river with a four meter tall waterfall, that constantly made loud sounds as the water kept going with the flow. There, they could always talk without the fear of being attacked, they were masked, protected by nature.

Those were moments of freedom, in those moments, it almost felt like they were back in their old lives, and that this whole new world was just an imagination. Those moments were treasured. They could just be Amethyst and Peridot again, just a regular couple, without worrying about constantly being on their guard.

That was the comforting part.

They kept walking, and the moment Amethyst was confident the bird song was silencing whatever they would say, she leaned closer to Peridot before whispering in her ear, just to be extra sure.

“Do you wanna go to the waterfall and just have a normal chat after this?”

“Of course.”


End file.
